mariomegamansonicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Redd
Michael Redd is the main human character in the Mms Rpg movie who is the husband of Christal Redd and friends of the Heroes. History Heroes heads for Mom House, and is told where Michael Redd. Sonic The Hedgehog gives Michael Redd the Klopman crystal as well, telling him to protect it, Michael Redd introduce themselves to the Heroes, offering their terrestrial knowledge to help them. you know the Build is a neon blue-colored vehicle with a massive, spiky flail in its front. This car has continuous, tank-like tracks, instead of wheels. It has a hood on the top, which is similar to what tanks have. This leads to an encounter with them inside Dave & Busters and later inside The Children's Museum of Indianapolis where he gets his hands on the dragon wand seen in Michael Redd vision. Outraged, Michael Redd fights the Eggman who then gains upper hand. Michael Redd has other plans though as he tears open Michael Redd's arm using his pickax, even though this time, it still works. He threatens Michael to rip him into pieces if he doesn't join him to plane departure. Michael Redd yelled: "Never!", which left the Eggman with no choice but to raise his pickax, getting ready to tear Michael Redd apart. However, Sonic and his gang intervene for the rescue using camera flashes, blinding and capturing the Eggman. After Eggman's final execrations, they stick him in a little boy's backpack so he can learn the true meaning of playtime. Tails and Bowser destroy the door Eggman went through, thus trapping him. That night Michael Redd is now homeless but she survives because she be friends the girl's family, the boy and father who offer her shelter for her similar attitude to theirs. Despite being homeless and no longer rich, Shadow is so happy that she knows everything will be fine with her friends. He appears in ''Mms Rpg: Return of Apollomon ''with his The Heroes get in the Michael Redd's Car, bound for TT House. Sonic and the nine Heroes arrive in the apartment right after the celebration of Michael third birthday, where they meet both the Michael Redd' young boy and Christal Redd stepmother TT, a woman who is a constant embarrassment to Christal Redd. It is Michael's birthday, and Charles, Chasity, and Monie get her presents, but Bowser forgot to get one for her. He is unable to buy a gift for her because he needs to watch the kids, so Michael Redd sends the Heroes to the gas station to buy one. Michael Redd We have to print something, we are transformation into Apollomon. Shadow The Hedgehog you know happened this defeated Neo Metal Sonic and then Sonic have the ancient beast. After Neo Metal Sonic arrives, he forces the Michael to dress in Sonic's sport clothes, which the Michael greatly enjoys. The Heroes your looking are happened to the rescue Michael Redd. Michael Redd joins the Team Sonic to help make up for his mistakes. Despite his overwhelming power Sigma was defeated by Apollomon and reverted to Neo Metal Sonic, and then his original form. As a result, the team is renamed to the "Team Sonic". After the Heroes make their heartfelt goodbyes to their human friends, Michael Redd gets a call from his boss, thanking him for the advertising campaign which the Heroes had incidentally restored her faith in. By the end-credits, Tails gives birth to a fix the Metal Sonic good guy.